


doodle

by sunflowerbright



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because i am writing so much angst lately and i needed a detox and i think my readers do as well, fluuuuff, sexy fluff also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan decides that writing on his boyfriend is definitely a good idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	doodle

 Courfeyrac wakes up because someone or something is tickling on his arm, and he moves to swat it away, getting an annoyed grunt in return.

“Wha…” he opens one eye to see what is going on, only to find Jehan sprawled out on the bed beside him, marker in hand. He’s glaring.

“You messed it up,” Jehan tells him gravely, nodding towards the lines of writing on Courfeyrac’s forearm, now with a long streak running across it, obscuring the beautiful verse horridly.

“Oh dear, I am so sorry!”

“You better be,” Jehan moves, quick as a cat, straddling his waist, and Courfeyrac curses himself for this being one of the days he’d slept in boxers instead of naked. _Opportunities wasted!_ “That was an original Prouvaire-poem!”

“Oh, was it?”

“It was.”

“So when you become a famous writer, I can sell my arm?”

Jehan leans down, letting their noses brush, and Courfeyrac reaches up to grab hold of the man’s waist. “Well, now you can’t, you messed it up.”

“Aw, what a shame.”

“It’s absolutely horrible. I don’t know how you are ever going to make it up to me.”

Courfeyrac smiles and tightens his grip. “I can think of a few ways,” he says, pressing their mouths together.

Jehan doesn’t really protest any more after that.


End file.
